Brothers
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Sam always knew his dad liked to spread his "wild oats". He always knew he possibly had a half sibling somewhere on La Push. So why was his mother screaming curses at the blonde boy who has come with Charlie Swan and his daughter?
1. 0 Mother Loves You Baby

_"That strong mother doesn't tell her cub, Son, stay weak so the wolves can get you. She says, Toughen up, this is reality we are living in."_

 _Lauryn Hill_

* * *

Prologue

Mama Loves You Baby

* * *

She could remember when her son was seven years old and sitting in the living room watching his Saturday morning cartoons, she would stare at him from her place on the couch. The book she had been reading was lying forgotten on her lap as her eyes sized down her son. A creamy skin complexion with a light dusting of freckles along his nose and cheeks, messy blonde curls and big blue eyes. He was snickering at some antics that Tom and Jerry had gotten into this time. From her spot, Karen Newton couldn't just believe that her baby boy was so sweet, so pure and untouched by the cruelties of this world, was created from one of the most terrible sins.

Every passing day, when her husband would come down the stairs and get ready to go to work while she stayed home and watched Michael, her stomach would tighten every time he ruffled the boy's hair. He'd turn towards Karen and kiss her cheek or the corner of her mouth and say "He's looking more and more like you each day, Kare. Must be your good genes."

 _"Must be your good genes."_

She had heard those words before. Five years ago when Michael was resting in his crib, unaware of the tall man with brown eyes and Native features starting down at him. He had caressed a bit of the boy's hair while Karen watched from the doorway. She had basically growled for him not to wake her baby boy.

The man turned to her and smiled. "He looks just like you Karen," then he paused and chuckled. "Must be your good genes."

"Are you done?" she asked. "Because if you are, I want you out of my house."

"I'm leaving," said the man as he held up his hands. He turned and gave one look back inside the crib. "But don't forget Karen, it took two to make that kid. You best hope he doesn't turn out to be an animal like me."

 _"An animal like me."_

Five years had passed since she had seen Joshua Uley and yet those words stuck to her like glue. Every day she watched her baby boy and not once had he shown any animalistic signs. He was a quiet boy. He didn't talk much and then when he did, it was when something caught his interest.

As the years passed, her little boy had grown up to become a young man. When Michael started high school, he had asked his mother if she could drive him to school. She had been happy to oblige. Pulling up to Forks High School, Michael had been a bit nervous but she assured him everything would be okay. But when she picked him up that afternoon, he looked different.

His blue eyes had a wild look to them and his hands were tightened into fists. "Michael?" asked Karen when he slammed the door shut and leaned back against the seat. "Michael honey, what's wrong?"

"They smell so weird."

"Who does?"

He turned his head towards a group of teenagers. Karen's eyes widened at how beautiful they were but she could see how unnatural they were. Pale skin, dark circles under their eyes and their eye color was gold. She shivered and then turned to her son. "Mikey?" she asked, calling him by a childhood nickname that he abandoned when he was twelve.

"Can we just go home? I can't stand that smell."

Karen had started up the car and drove out the parking lot.

That event happened two years ago. The early January weather meant that the snow would be slowing down. Or picking up depending on the day. Karen stood in the kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Mike was sleeping in since it was a Saturday and she was lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the knocking.

"Karen, you there!?"

She blinked and set her cup down before heading for the door. Opening it, she found Charlie Swan standing there with a soft smile. "Hello Charlie," she greeted.

"Hi," he said with a gruff nod. "Harold home?"

"No," she answered. "He's down at the shop. It's just me and Mike."

"Oh," said the chief. He cleared his throat. "Hey, um...from one parent to another, what's it liking living with your kid 24/7?"

Karen laughed. "It can be a handful. But Michael's never really given me any trouble."

"Oh."

She smiled at his distress. "Is Bella coming for another visit?"

"She's coming to stay. She arrives tomorrow."

"Oh my," she gasped. "This late in the school year?"

"Yeah," Charlie said with a sigh. "Renee wants to travel and Bella thought it would be a good idea to live with me while she does."

Karen frowned. Bella had always had be a grown up when it came to Charlie's ex-wife. In her opinion, Renee Dwyer was not fit to be a mother; which was a lot coming from Karen.

"So." Charlie said. "Do you think Mike could show her around?"

"I'll ask him and call you tonight."

"Thanks Kare," Charlie smiled. "That kid really is a life saver, even if he- ah never mind. Didn't meant to bring up old wounds."

Karen nodded somberly. Charlie was the only one in town who knew of Mike's actual parentage. He hadn't been too happy with her and even though they had long since dropped the whole "you need to tell Harold" debate, Charlie still hoped she would come around to it. She could see it in his eyes and whenever Mike and Harold were in a room together.

"Well," Charlie said with a nod. "I'll be heading to the station. Talk to you later, Karen."

"Bye Charlie." she waved and shut the door. Her fingers curled into a fist and she slammed it against the door frame.

"Mom?"

She turned and saw Mike at the top of the stairs. He came down and reached for her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and didn't even noticed her voice was cracking. "Just...a little off today."

Mike wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't helped but notice how he was getting taller. "Mom, you wanna go to the dinner for breakfast? We can talk and you can get some fresh air. You've been cooped up here since Thursday."

Karen laughed. "Sure thing sweetheart."

"Okay," he said. "Let me shower and get dressed. And I'm paying okay?"

"Okay."

Mike kissed the crown of her head. "I love you mom."

She watched him go and head back up the stairs. "Michael," she called. He paused and turned around. "I love you too."

He continued his trek up the stairs and she sighed.

 _"But don't forget Karen, it took two to make that kid. You best hope he doesn't turn out to be an animal like me."_

She'd rather burn in hell for her sins than let her son turn into a monster like Joshua Uley.


	2. 1 A Sheep for the Slaughter

_"It is madness for sheep to talk peace with a wolf."_

 _Thomas Fuller_

* * *

I.

A Sheep for the Slaughter

* * *

Bella Swan was pretty. If someone was to come up to Mike and ask him what he thought of her. He would say that she was pretty, which she was. She had mousy brown hair that she let fall over her shoulders and was a little bit wavy and he hasn't seen her eyes yet, but he was pretty sure they were just as pretty as the rest of her. She was small, probably no more than five foot two and compared to Mike's current height, that was pretty far off from him. He knew his mom kept saying if he grew any taller, he'd be a giant. He frowned softly at the thought of his mom. Lately she had been keeping a very close eye on him.

And after the outing at the dinner on Saturday, where she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him, he wondered what he had done wrong. He hasn't caused any trouble at the shop and his grades were stellar. Maybe it was because he didn't bring girls home like normal teenage boys? He shook his head. Angela came over every Thursday for their weekly study session, but that wasn't the point.

Mike had never really found much interests in girls. Well he did, but not enough to date one. Jessica Stanley had been eyeing him for weeks now since Edward Cullen - who Mike was convinced wasn't anything close to normal because he always knew the right answer to everything - rejected her. He would admit, he thought the Cullen siblings were very pretty. Unnaturally pretty.

But the smell that came off them, it was too sweet. It made his stomach hurt and he didn't know why. His mom always asked him why it hurt when they were around bu he didn't have an answer. Edward always looked at him strangely. Those golden eyes always followed him and he always wore that scowl.

Was it his normal resting face? Was Edward a natural scowl-er? Even Rosalie, who the girls of the school deemed to be a ice cold bitch (Mike had never really seen her be a bitch to anyone, she was just quiet) wore a casual calm expression. Alice was always peppy, like her coffee was laced with some kind of drug. Emmett and Jasper were somber. They kept to themselves.

They always kept to themselves.

"Mike, dude can you hear me?"

He blinked and looked at Tyler. His friend was frowning at him. "Sorry," he answered. "What were you saying?"

"We were discussing Bella," Angela answered. "Eric and Tyler think she's smokin. They want to know what you think of her."

"She's pretty," the words rolled off his tongue. "I haven't really seen her except in between classes. So all I can say is that she is a pretty girl."

He turned on his heel and headed to class. He didn't want to hear Tyler and Eric talk about Bella like she was a new piece of meat. He may not know her, but he knew it was pretty wrong to think that of a person. In Biology, he finally got a good look of Bella Swan. His statement still stood, she was still pretty. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had a light summer-like smell to her. Like citrus flavors, he thought.

"Hi," he called to her as she got up from her seat. She looked discouraged about Edward. The boy had been looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Mike thought that was pretty bad. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella," she said softly. "I prefer Bella."

He smiled warmly. "Pleased to meet you, Bella, I'm Mike Newton."

She blinked, his name seeming to draw some recognition. "Charlie told me you might be willing to show me around the school."

He nodded. "Sure, but only if you want to."

"I guess."

Mike gave a nervous laugh. "Not much of a talker huh?"

"I'd much rather read," she answered as they made their way out of the classroom.

"You're a reader?" he asked. "That's swesome! Angie's a reader too,"

"Angie?"

"Oh," he stopped and turned to her. "Angela Webber. She's my study buddy and good friend. I think you'd like her if you met her."

Bella nodded. "I suppose so."

"So what class do you have now?"

"Gym," Bella said with a sigh.

"Not much of an athlete?" he asked. Her citrus smell has a light whiff of fear, and that smelt like really strong spices and burned his nose at times.

"I'm a klutz."

"It's okay," Mike smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just talk to the coach. I'm sure he'll understand."

Bella looked at him. "You don't have to be nice."

"What kind of a person would I be if I wasn't?"

"I don't know, it's just...most guys usually are only nice to me when they want something."

Mike's ears heated up. "Oh no," he said and held up his hands in defense. "I just want to help. No hidden agendas, promise. I mean, you're very pretty but...um...well...I'll stop talking now."

Bella was giggling by the time he stopped. It was light and airy but he heard a bit of rasp to it. It was pretty, just like her. The way her eyes crinkled also made her appearance even prettier. "You're adorable," she commented.

His blush only deepened. "Thank you."

The hallways weren't silent as the students continued to move. They were all loud but the two of them were stone quiet until Mike's face scrunched up. That sickenly sweet smell was back. He turned his head to see Edward Cullen staring at them, a wild look to his golden eyes. Beside him was Jasper Hale and he looked even more feral than Edward but Mike could smell something else coming off of him.

He often wondered why his nose was so sensitive and could pick up things. He could pick out each of his friends, family and instructors just from a different smell. Angela smelt like worn book pages and candles. Jessica smelt like a perfume store. Tyler smelt like the boy's locker room and that was why Mike didn't like showering with him. He usually waited until the place was clean or he went in search of other the other locker room. Eric he could never really pinpoint. His scent was between a blend of Asian spices and books.

Angela was the only one who knew about the nose thing. She never said anything against it and was pretty supportive of him. She was always there when the Cullens' scents got too much.

But right now she wasn't here and the smell was sickening.

"Mike?" Bella called and he groaned as he slumped against the lockers. He felt his body get hotter and he couldn't breath as he sank to the floor. He felt a cool hand on his forehead. "Holy crow, Mike you're burning up!"

He looked up into chocolate brown eyes. She was scared, the smell of it was overpowering her scent. It was stronger than the Cullens and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He had keep focus. He needed to stay grounded. Warm palms cupped his cheeks and his head was craned up to look into Bella's eyes.

Her pretty eyes.

He could smell books and candles but it faint. Angela was coming. But all he wanted to look at was Bella.

"Mike," Bella called again as his head began to swim. "Mike stay with me."

"Pretty eyes," he slurred as he shut his eyes and slumped forward. Bella could barely keep him up. A girl with glasses came running up to them and dropped to her knees.

"Mike!" she cried and checked his forehead. "Oh jeez, not even the nurse will be able to break this one. It's hotter than normal."

"He's had these before?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Angela said and sounded really worried. She turned when she felt a shiver go down her spine. Jasper Hale made his way towards them and bent down to their level. She didn't like the look in his eyes. Feral but trying to tame whatever was there. Angela didn't like the Cullens; she saw no reason to trust them. But Jasper's eyes were soft despite the animal-like look.

"He needs to go to the nurse."

"We'll take him." Angela said.

"At least let me help," Jasper pleaded. He liked Mike, even if the boy was wary of them. Angela sighed and looked at her friend before turning back to Jasper and nodded. The other blonde nodded and reached over to Bella, taking a deep breath before he lifted Mike up and onto his back with little trouble.

Angela and Bella watched him go. The bespectacled girl turned to Bella. "You should go to class."

"I'm not leaving him like that." Bella said.

Angela smiled weakly. "Okay," she said. "Come on, we'll get passes and then go see him. I'm Angela by the way."

"Bella," she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

"Sorry it's under bad circumstances."

* * *

Edward frowned as Jasper made his way over to the car. Alice raced towards her husband and wrapped her arms round his neck. She had been looking into Mike's future since he fainted in the hallway.

"I can't see him." she said weakly.

"He's fine," Jasper said. "Carlisle is with him and his mother."

Edward said nothing as he watched the girl from his Biology class walk towards her truck. Something about her was just so mouthwatering. It wasn't just her blood.

It was her entirely.

Her tiny features, her brown eyes, the complexion of her skin.

All of it screamed the perfect prey.

And he wanted to hunt that prey.

"Edward," he heard Alice's warning but he ignored it as he walked towards her. She was busy on her phone, talking to her father about the incident when he cleared his throat. She jumped - the perfect reaction - and turned towards him. Chocolate colored eyes stared at him and he resisted the urge to lick his lips. She was delicate in looks but he could see the insecurity in her eyes.

"Hello," he greeted. "I hope I didn't startle you."

She said nothing as she moved back towards her truck. It was beaten up old thing and faded red in color. It stood out against her plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, white shirt and worn boots. He watched her throat as she gulped. The fear rolling off of her was intoxicating.

"I'm sorry for giving you the stink eye earlier," he said with false compassion. "Maybe we can start again?"

She was keeping up her silence, looking around for someone. Her eyes widened and then softened when she saw something coming. Edward smelt Michael Newton before he heard him. The boy smelt like the Earth and some other kind of scent. It was woodsy that much he knew. Like he ran around the forests everyday instead of staying cooped up in that disgusting sports shop his parents owned.

If only the boy knew how much of a whore his mother was and how idiotic his father was as well. He knew Karen Newton got around in her youth. Edward had watched the last time he was in Forks, twenty years ago. Early in her courtship with her then boyfriend, she was known for her wild and slutty ways.

He wondered if Mike would grow into that. Perhaps it was genetic.

"Bella," Mike called and stepped between him and his prey. Bella, so that was her name. "Everything okay here?"

"I..." she shut her mouth when Edward turned his gaze on her. He smirked, maybe he could toy with her before he devoured her.

Mike turned his eyes on Edward. "You should go. It looks like your dad wants to talk to you."

The mindreader looked into the boy's blue eyes. He could see the feral look in them. There was a beast just waiting to come out and Edward couldn't wait to fight it. Killing Mike would only add to his enjoyment. He smiled towards Bella.

"See you in class tomorrow, Bella." He said with a seductive smile, happy that her reaction was the skip of her heart beat. Her blood smelt so much sweeter.

He walked up to Carlisle who had a look of disappointment. "Edward."

"I was just making friends," he said. Carlisle truly believed he could do no wrong. That was were he was a fool. Edward had him right under his thumb.

"Come along," Carlisle said. "We mustn't keep your mother waiting."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he went towards his car and started up the engine. It purred with life and he made sure to take one last look at Bella Swan as he left.

He couldn't wait for the hunt to begin.


	3. 2 You Look Like Him

**So I forgot to do this in the last two chapters but I do not own Twilight or its characters. Heck I don't even own this plot bunny. A dear friend of mine gave it to me and I like it and she gave me all rights.**

* * *

 _"Man is not man, but a wolf to those he does not know."_

 _Plautus_

* * *

II.

You Look Like Him

* * *

Sam knew only stories of his father and not the good kind.

He could remember how for the last seventeen years all his mother had done was curse Joshua Uley to hell and back for leaving her to soil the Earth with his wild oats. That was mostly all she talked about when she wasn't drinking away her sorrows or being green with envy at the other mothers on the reservation who still had their husbands. Or when she wasn't questioning them about if they had spread their legs for Joshua.

Sam never talked about his father to anyone. Not even to Leah when they were still together. He winched. Leah was still bitter with him for breaking up with her and going with Emily. He couldn't help it. He was just so drawn to her. He loved her and wanted to protect her. Even from himself.

As one of the only few who had shifted into their wolf skins, Sam was technically their Alpha at the present time. He felt nothing like an alpha though. He couldn't really give good commands. Being an alpha meant a lot of responsibility. More than just looking after your alcoholic mother and tending to your fiancee (who had long since healed of her scars). Sam gave a sigh.

Maybe he would go to the beach with some of the boys.

They always wanted to clear their heads. And a bit of cliff jumping always distracted him from his mother's episodes. Allison Uley (why she didn't change her last name back to her maiden name he didn't know) was just too much some days.

Sam felt horrible for the day he would move off the Rez.

:::

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Mike looked up from his textbook over to Bella, who was sitting with her legs hanging out the van. They were the only two sitting in the van as Angela and the others were out on the beach. He could hear Jessica's loud screams of telling Tyler and Eric to stop throwing snd at her. Lauren had only come because she was trying to show off her "bikini body" to Tyler-who had chewed Mike's ear off the day before about how lucky he was to have Bella Swan all over him.

And by "all over him", he obviously confused concern for flirtation. Like now, since Bella had set down her copy of a Bronte sister's novel and was looking him in the face. He gazed into her eyes and felt like he could drown in them.

"I'm okay," said Mike.

"What's the color of the sky?"

"Brown."

"What's the color of my shirt?"

"Brown."

"What's my eye color?"

"Chocolate brown, but in certain lights they look like they could be mocha or espresso."

Bella snorted. "Is brown your favorite color or something?"

"No," he said though he wanted to say yes. He liked brown because it reminded him of Bella. Her brown hair and her pretty brown eyes.

"Um, thank you." Bella said her cheeks turning bright red as she turned away to hide her face in her book. Had he said that out loud? He groaned.

Great going Newton, he thought. Make things super awkward towards a girl you want to be good friends with. He wasn't sure what drew him to Bella. But he loved being around her. Ever since the incident in the hallway two days ago, he liked being close to her. She smelt nice. She was a break of fresh air compared to the other girls (except Angie, he didn't think he could get tired of her).

"Sorry," he blushed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Aww," a new voice came. Spice assaulted his nose as Mike turned to see a fifteen year old boy with long ink black hair. His brown eyes reminded Mike of a puppy but it made the blonde feel some sort of way. "I didn't think you'd replace me with a new best friend Bella."

Bella looked up at the boy, narrowing her eyes as she tried to place the face. The boy gave a grin and she gasped. "Jake?" she asked as she got up, her novel falling off her lap and into the sand. "Jacob Black?"

The boy, Jake, nodded his head. "Long time no see," he said with a wave. He waved at Mike. "Hi there. I'm Jake."

"Nike Mewton," Mike said and then felt his cheeks heat up again. "I mean Michael Newton-I mean Mike."

Jake laughed and it made Mike's heart flutter for a second. Oh god no.

Bella giggled and that only added onto the weirdness. The two of them together made Mike feel alive. He ducked his head and went back to his studying.

"Aww, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Jacob said. Mike wasn't sure if he had been mocking him or if he was serious. "I was just trying to tease Bella. I haven't seen her in a while so I thought I'd come say hi."

Bella shook her head. "It's not use Jake," she said to her friend. "I've known Mike for about two and a half days and I know he's not gonna give in when he's been embarrassed."

She was talking about yesterday when Mike's mom sat her and Charlie down while his dad worked late. Karen Newton meant well, especially when her son was involved and he knew for a fact that she was happy as a calm when he invited a girl that wasn't Angela over to their home. The stories she heard about Mike weren't so embarrassing but he seemed to be turning at least four shades of pink.

"Gosh, I'm still sorry about embarrassing you," Jacob said as he rubbed the back of his neck."Um, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Bella said and then raised an eyebrow. "Why what's up?"

"Well, we're having a bonfire tonight and my dad said I could invite some people. How about you, Charlie and Mike come down tonight? I know our dads will just love it." Jake said.

"That sounds like fun," Bella smiled and turned to Mike. "What do you say? You wanna come along?"

Mike glanced up at her. He was pretty much a goner when he started into her eyes and agreed.

"Cool, it starts at sunset. See you guys there."

:::

His mom had been rather quiet since the bonfire started. As usual, Billy Black started up with telling the story of how their ancestors took to walking in a wolf's skin. It wasn't a lie. Sam was one of the few wolves who protected their lands. He could see Paul smirking out the corner of his eye and Jared was looking around, feeling rather nervous. He was the most recent phase into a wolf.

So far though, Sam was the only one to also imprint. He had a feeling that soon someone else as going to phase. He just didn't know who yet.

Paul kept his eye on Jacob Black most of the time. He swore up and down that the kid was next. Sam hoped not, Jacob was only fifteen.

Sam turned his gaze on Jacob. He was chatting with Chief Swan's daughter Isabella. The girl had grown since Sam last saw her. No longer a lanky little girl of twelve, she was growing into a woman. He smiled warmly. He always liked Bella. She was a curious thing, that was for sure, but other than that, she kept to herself quite a bit.

As the night went on, Sam kept his time focused on Emily and occasional conversations with Billy. Everything was going great, until he heard it. A slap, it was so loud it caused many of them to stop their conversations to find the source. Sam groaned when he saw it as his mother who caused it.

"Allison what the hell!?" cried Charlie. "What's the kid done to you?"

Sam frowned and saw Charlie was standing in front of a boy and an older blonde woman. He hadn't seen them come. Who invited them?

"What's your problem Charlie!?" his mother shot back. "How dare you bring that hussy and her bastard to this bonfire!? They have got no right!?"

The blonde woman frowned and stepped forward. She reminded him of a wolf, ready to pounce on whoever hurt her young. "Don't you dare call my son a bastard!"

"That's what he is! A bastard and worse he's _his_ bastard!" Allison screamed. "You brought Joshua Uley's bastard to this land and he ain't welcome! Get him out!"

Billy wheeled over to them. "Allison calm down, you're making a scene."

Sam heard Paul snort. "Ain't whiff of booze on her either."

"I'm serious Billy, I want him gone!"

"Allison, he didn't one of Joshua's." Billy said.

Sam frowned and looked at the boy. He couldn't be one of his dad's other kids. Well considering he knew his dad liked to spread his wild oats, he wouldn't be surprised if this kid was his blood. He took a whiff.

He smelt like a wolf, one who was pretty close to phasing. Sam decided to get a better look at him. He walked over towards his mother and as he got closer, he got a better look at the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin. Kid couldn't be older than seventeen. The boy locked eyes with him and Sam stilled.

Family, blood, brother.

Those words echoed in his mind over and over and judging by the frightened look in the boy's eyes, it was in his as well. The boy backed away like a scared elk and took off for the woods.

"Mike!" cried his mother. Sam took off after him.

The kid was going to phase. Sam could feel it behind his skin; it was like a sixth sense. He hasn't been able to feel it with Jared or Paul, not this strongly. This kid - Mike, his brother - his wolf reminded him, wasn't aware of their customs. And he was going to need it. Sam stripped out of his clothes as he ran and he caught sight of Mike as he shifted.

Gone was the lanky teenager and in his place was a wolf, just as big as Sam. He was leaner than Sam with a coat of honey colored fur, it's eyes a amber color. The wolf looked around, confuse and Sam could hear it once he shifted as well.

 _What the hell is this!? I'm a wolf? How?_

 _Calm down,_ Sam told him as he moved towards him with caution. He didn't want to scare him even more. _Can you shift back?_

 _I...I don't know..._

 _Okay. Come with me._

Mike stared at him. _Why should I trust you?_

 _You just need to._ Sam said to him and started towards Emily's house. He knew she was going to be there. Mike was going to need some clothes too. He only hoped Billy could handle the rest.


End file.
